Herdentrieb
Zitat Gruppierungen Draußen-Überlebende *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Judith Grimes *Michonne *Gabriel Stokes *Daryl Dixon *Sasha *Glenn Rhee *Maggie Greene *Carol Peletier *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Abraham Ford *Tara Chambler *Morgan Jones Alexandria Bewohner *Jessie Anderson *Ron Anderson *Sam Anderson *Holly *Spencer Monroe *Jonathan Kleitman as Sturgess *Ann Mahoney as Olivia *Justin Miles as Barnes *Katelyn Nacon as Enid *Stacy Payne as Stacy *Mikey Leo as Michael *Helen Jackson as Natalie Miller *Curtis Jackson as Bob Miller *Duane Kicak as Tommy *Robert Morato as Bobby *Randy Gibson as Alexandria Resident 1 *Summer Cain as Alexandria Resident 2 *Jennifer Davis Brennan as Alexandria Resident 5 *Jason Lyell as Alexandria Resident 6 *Roger Neal as Alexandria Resident 7 *Anne McBrayer Childress as Alexandria Resident 20 *AV Ford as Alexandria Resident 31 *Sebastian Lobo as Alexandria Resident 32 Entscheidungskomitee *Deanna Monroe Erkundungsteam *Aaron *Eric Bauteam *Francine *Tobin *Bruce Versorgungsteam I *Nicholas Versorgungsteam II *Heath *Annie *Scott Tiere Zombies *Stephen Vining als Zombie 153 Orte der Handlungen * Alexandria Sicherheitszone * Grimes Haus * Monroes Haus * Jessies Haus Kurzbeschreibung Rick besteht darauf, dass Pete außerhalb von Alexandria begraben werden soll. Er fährt den Leichnam zusammen mit Morgan hinaus. Dabei finden sie einen Steinbruch, in dem sich zahlreiche Untote gesammelt haben. Sie befürchten, dass die gefangene Herde in Richtung Alexandria ziehen könnte, falls einer der Ausgänge frei wird. Auf einer Versammlung beschließen sie die kontrollierte Führung der Untoten. Sie bereiten in den kommenden Tagen den Transport vor. Am Abend der Generalprobe rutscht einer der Trucks ab, der einen der Ausgänge versperrt hat. Die Gruppe ist gezwungen den Plan sofort umzusetzen. Es gelingt größtenteils, jedoch stirbt Carter, einer der Gegner des Plans, durch eine Unachtsamkeit. Bevor alle Untoten weg geführt werden konnten, ertönt plötzlich eine laute Hupe, die einen Teil der Zombies weg führt. Vorspann Rick erschießt Pete. Kurz darauf spricht Morgan ihn an. Rick hält eine Ansprache, in der er darauf drängt die Zombies zuerst zu erledigen. Er steht auf einem LKW vor einer Geröllmine voller Beißer und trifft letzte Vorbereitungen um mit den Untoten fertig zu werden. Während er spricht, rutscht plötzlich ein LKW vom Hang ab und gibt den Ausweg aus der Schlucht frei. Rick beschließt den Plan sofort umzusetzen. Er gibt Anweisungen, dass Tobins Gruppe anfangen soll. Dieser widerspricht, dass sie noch nicht bereit sind. Dennoch setzen sich alle in Bewegung und versuchen den Plan umzusetzen. Tobin versucht Ricks Tempo etwas zu drosseln, doch dieser erklärt, dass die Zombies sich bereits in Richtung Alexandria bewegen. Er lässt die Trucks beiseite fahren und Leuchtraketen abfeuern. Die Untoten kommen aus dem Steinbruch heraus. Handlung der Folge Vergangenheit Deanna trauert um ihren Mann. Sie schaut auf und sieht Pfarrer Gabriel. Grimmig sieht sie ihn an und erklärt, dass er sich irrte. Er stimmt ihr zu. Abraham bringt eine Leiche in einem Plastiksack weg. Er bemerkt einen Ring am Finger. Er gönnt sich etwas Whiskey und betreufelt den Toten ebenfalls mit einem Schluck. Petes hinterbliebene Familie trauert zu Hause. Ron steht auf und geht, was Jessy noch trauriger macht. Tara sitzt in ihrem Krankenbett und bedankt sich bei Rosita für ihre Pflege. Glenn bringt den verletzten Nicholas in die Krankenstation. Dieser ist sehr glücklich Tara wohlauf zu sehen. Maggie kommt ebenfalls hinzu und kümmert sich um Glenn. Er erklärt, dass sie draußen waren und Beißer kamen, sie es jedoch überlebt haben. Schließlich kommt auch Eugene. Tara ist froh, dass es ihm gut geht, sie spaßt und bittet um Noahs Hilfe, da sie von dessen Tod noch nicht erfahren hat. Carl setzt sich zu Enid auf einen Steg. Von weitem sieht Ron sie. Rick nimmt die Karte, die Abraham damals in der Kirche markiert hatte und die Morgan mitgebracht hat. Morgan erklärt, dass er nun neuen Lebensmut gefasst hat. Rick möchte das Gespräch vertagen. Er erklärt, dass er keine Risiken mehr eingehen will und wendet sich ihm zu. Abraham betrachtet den Ring, den er der Leiche abgenommen hat. Dann legt er ihn auf seine Whiskeyflasche. Sasha beobachtet ihn. Er gibt ihr ein Zeichen mit zwei Fingern. Sie erwidert das Zeichen und geht. Gegenwart Ein Zombie läuft allein auf einem Weg mit Autos an beiden Seiten. Ein Wagen kommt näher. Abraham lehnt sich aus der Beifahrerseite und erschießt die Untote, ohne dass der Wagen langsamer wird. Eine Gruppe Menschen läuft zwischen den Wagen aufgeregt entlang, während Rick Anweisungen per Funk durchgibt. Während sie laufen feuern sie immer wieder Leuchtraketen ab. Glenn wird gebeten eine Gruppe Zombies auszuschalten, die mit ihrem Krach die Herdenführung zunichte machen könnte. Schließlich fährt Daryl auf seinem Bike den Weg hinterher, den zuvor alle entlang geeilt sind. Hinter ihm die Zombieherde. Vergangenheit Daryl schraubt an seinem Motorrad. Rick kommt heraus. Er konnte Morgan überzeugen, dass er vorerst im Haus bleiben soll, bis sie überzeugt sind, dass er kein Risiko darstellt. Er hat von der Falle und der Gruppe der Wölfe erzählt. Rick beschließt, dass sie mehr Wachposten benötigen und aufhören sollten nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Daryl sieht dies anders. Rick findet jedoch, dass die Überlebenden draußen allein zurecht kommen sollten. Gegenwart Mit konstant 70 Mph (ca. 112 km/h) fahren Sasha und Abraham zum Treffpunkt. Er will von ihr erneut wissen, ob sie ihre Wut an den Untoten auslassen will. Sie kontert und will wissen, warum er zu ihr gestiegen ist, worauf hin er schweigt. Sie erklärt, dass sie durch diese wichtige Mission das wahre Leben spürt. Sie kommen bei einigen Luftballons an und melden sich per Funk. Daryl antwortet. Vergangenheit Rick besucht Morgan in einem leeren, aber verschlossenen Raum. Dieser trainiert mit seinem Stock. Rick fragt ihn wo und wann er den Umgang mit dem Stock erlernt hat. Morgen erklärt, dass er es von einem Freund beigebracht bekommen hat, jedoch erst nachdem ihm all das Schlimme widerfahren ist. Rick entschuldigt sich für die Zelle, was ihm Morgan verzeiht. Er findet, dass man manchmal sicherer ist, wenn es keinen Ausweg gibt. Außerdem meint er, dass sie sich erneut kennen lernen müssen. Eine Gruppe kommt am Haupttor an, das von Eugene überwacht wird. Dieser öffnet das Tor und erklärt, dass er dazu nicht autorisiert sei. Heath wundert sich und will wissen, wer der Neue ist. Er erklärt, dass er zusammen mit seinem Team auf Besorgungstour war. Eugene lässt sich schließlich überzeugen, nachdem Heath ihm Prügel angedroht hat, und gewährt ihnen Einlass. Der Anführer des Besorgungstrupps möchte wissen, ob Eugene eine neue Wache ist. Dieser erzählt jedoch, wie es eigentlich Hollys Schicht wäre, die jedoch seine Gutmütigkeit ausgenutzt hat um zu verschwinden. Scott und Annie steigen aus dem Auto und stellen sich vor. Danach fahren sie weiter. Heath schließt das Tor und möchte nebenbei erfahren, ob es etwas Neues gibt. Eugene deutet das Meeting an, verweist ihn jedoch an Deanna. Er freut sich in Heath jemanden zu treffen, der wie er ist und findet die auffällige Frisur gut. Morgan und Rick gehen durch die Stadt. Dabei berichtet Rick von dem großen Glück, das die Alexandrianer bislang hatten, sieht jedoch Schwierigkeiten auf sie zukommen, da es schwierig sein wird die Leute an die neue Welt zu gewöhnen. Er will Morgan zur Anführerin Deanna bringen. Rick sieht Gabriel vorbei laufen und geht auf ihn zu. An einem abgelegenen Platz heben Gabriel und Tobin die Gräber für Pete und Reg aus. Rick tritt hinzu. Er möchte die Leiche von Pete nicht in Alexandria vergraben lassen, da er ein Mörder sei. Tobin zeigt Verständnis, lässt sich aber nicht beirren. Deanna tritt hinzu und unterstützt Ricks Position. Sie weist an ihn weg zu fahren und gibt einen genauen Standort vor. Ron hört das Gespräch aus einer verdeckten Position mit an. Rick und Morgan machen sich daran die Leiche weg zu schaffen. Am Auto erklärt Rick, dass er Pete erschossen hat, da er zuvor Reg getötet hat. Er sah dies als alternativlos an. Morgan wendet ein, dass sie eine Gefängniszelle haben, worauf Rick erwidert, dass dies ein Mörder sei. Morgen entgegnet, dass er ebenfalls einer sei und auch Rick einer ist. Gegenwart Rick, Michonne und Morgen beziehen Position hinter einer Barrikade. Rick lässt sich nochmals von Glenn zusichern, dass alles nach Plan läuft und sie eine Lärmquelle beseitigt haben, bevor die Untoten daran vorbei gehen. Während sie warten muss Morgan wissen, ob Michonne seinen letzten Proteinriegel genommen hatte, als er noch in King County lebte. Sie verneint. Er war sich sicher, dass noch ein Erdnussbutterriegel übrig gewesen war. Vergangenheit Ron ist zu der Brücke gelaufen, die Deanna beschrieben hat. Rick und Morgan fahren den Leichnam abzulegen. Sie halten am Wald. Morgen holt die Schaufeln heraus und will ein Grab ausheben. Rick will den Toten einfach nur ablegen und zurück fahren. Morgan erklärt, dass er Rick anders einschätzt. Dieser zweifelt das an, worauf er allein beginnt das Loch zu graben. Während er beginnt das Grab aus zu heben, hört Rick etwas. Sie folgen dem Geräusch und kommen an eine Schlucht mit einer großen gefangenen Herde. Plötzlich bemerken sie etwas im Unterholz. Ron flieht vor einem Streuner. Rick kann ihn gerade abfangen, bevor er über eine Klippe gestürzt wäre. Gegenwart Daryl fährt der Zombieherde langsam mit seinem Motorrad voraus. Er wird von Sasha und Abraham im Auto flankiert. Vergangenheit Rick fragt Ron, was er allein so weit außerhalb macht. Dieser gibt überwältigt von der Menge der Zombies zu, dass er wissen wollte wo sein Vater liegt. Rick erkennt, dass die meisten Untoten in dem Steinbruch gefangen wurden und somit Alexandria verschonten. Morgan schaut mit seinem Fernglas den überfüllten Steinbruch an. Ron läuft auf eigene Faust zurück. Rick hält ihn zurück. Er will ihm beibringen sich selbst zu verteidigen, ist jedoch überzeugt, dass der Junge noch nicht so weit ist. Vielmehr sieht er, dass Ron zu einem Untoten wird. Er besteht darauf, dass Ron mit Morgan und ihm zurück kehrt. Sie gehen zum Wagen zurück. Rick schaut auf den noch immer nicht begrabenen Leichnam. Er geht hinüber und beginnt das Grab auszuheben. Gegenwart Rick ist besorgt, dass Glenn eine drohende Gefahr für den Zombietransport noch nicht beseitigt hat. Dieser ist jedoch am Einsatzort angekommen. Er möchte die Untoten erledigen. Nicholas soll die Tür öffnen, sodass nur wenige Untote heraus können. Heath ist besorgt, dass er es nicht schafft und sie einer zu großen Anzahl Untoter gegenüber stehen. Glenn ist überzeugt, dass sie es schaffen, hat jedoch einen Notfallplan parat. Nicholas steht ihm bei. Sie machen sich bereit die Tür zu öffnen. Hinter der Eingangstür ist jedoch eine Metallwand. Vergangenheit Heath berichtet vom Steinbruch und wie sich dort einige Leute zu einem Camp geformt haben, jedoch die Anfangszeit nicht überlebt haben. Es waren zu Beginn etwa ein Dutzend Beißer. Maggie fragt nach, ob dort niemand mehr war. Heath erklärt, dass alle Städte, die sie für Plünderungen nutzen, in der anderen Richtung liegen. Michonne fasst zusammen, dass sich das anfängliche Dutzend über die Zeit selbst vergrößerte. Rick erklärt die Situation als sehr bedrohlich, denn einer der Trucks, der den Ausgang nach Alexandria versperrt, droht abzustürzen und den Weg frei zu geben. Er meint, dass die Gefahr nicht vorüber gehen wird. Carter schlägt vor, dass sie die Ausgänge verstärken und somit die Untoten einfangen. Rick erwidert, dass dennoch mehr und mehr Untote durch den Lärm angelockt werden und das Problem weiter wächst. Deanna stellt sich bedingungslos hinter Rick. Dieser sieht vor, dass sie die Untoten aus ihrer Gefangenschaft befreien und kontrolliert an der Stadt vorbei führen. Sasha will ihn unterstützen, sodass Daryl sich darauf konzentrieren kann, dass kein Untoter einen falschen Weg nimmt. Abraham will Sasha beistehen und mitfahren. Rick teilt Freiwillige ein. Maggie möchte sich melden, doch Glenn rät ihr in der Stadt bei Deanna zu bleiben um ihr beizustehen. Danach meldet er sich freiwillig. Gabriel möchte ebenfalls helfen, wird jedoch von Rick abgelehnt. Er bittet darum, dass mehr Leute sich melden. Carter ergreift erneut das Wort. Er hat große Angst, dass die Herde nicht kontrolliert wird und zweifelt die Seriosität von Rick an. Er zählt auf, wie Rick gegen die Menschen in Alexandria vorgegangen ist. Deanna bringt ihn zum Schweigen. Darauf hin melden sich Heath, Annie und Tobin als Freiwilliger. Glenn versucht Nicholas mit einem Blick abzuhalten. Dieser will sich jedoch beweisen und hebt die Hand. Schließlich möchte der Zwischenrufer den genauen Plan hören, jedes Detail. Gegenwart Die Untoten kommen an einer Wegumleitung an. Vergangenheit Sie planen die Barriere an der Marshall Road / Redding Road. Rick möchte Autos verwenden um die Sperre zu installieren. Carter hat Sorge, dass einige durch schlüpfen und die Herde spalten. Eugene kommt hinzu. Er schlägt vor einige Blechwände zur Verstärkung der Barrikade zu nutzen. Die Gruppe möchte, dass Carter ihnen hilft die Umleitung so stabil wie möglich zu machen. Gegenwart Die Zombies können umgelenkt werden. Vergangenheit Rick füllt einige Sandsäcke. Daryl ergreift das Wort und erklärt, dass es dazu gehört, dass sie neue Leute kennen lernen um klar zu kommen. Carol gibt weiterhin vor, dass sie sich kaum mit Waffen und Gewalt auskennt. Rick möchte sie am liebsten in Alexandria haben um dort ein Auge auf die Geschehnisse zu halten. Carol erklärt, dass Rick das Sagen hat, während Deanna nur das Kommando inne hält. Gegenwart Glenn will alle Zombies auf einmal befreien. Nicholas soll jedoch nicht in der Nähe sein. Er schickt ihn weiter nach hinten, damit er und Heath freie Bahn haben. Vergangenheit Tara schaut wütend auf Nicholas. Als Maggie kommt erklärt sie, dass er der Grund für Noahs Tod ist. Sie berichtet ihr davon, dass er zusätzlich versucht hat Glenn umzubringen. Mit diesem Wissen könnten sie bewirken, dass er aus Alexandria ausgeschlossen wird und draußen umkommt. Maggie erklärt, dass Glenn jeden Menschen beschützt. Sie hat schließlich anhand von Tara erkannt, dass aus Feinden Freunde werden können. Gegenwart Glenn schießt auf das Fenster. Die Zombies kommen aus dem Gebäude. Es kommen immer mehr Untote. Nicholas greift in das Kampfgeschehen ein und rettet damit Heath vor einem Biss. Glenn hilft ihm, indem er dessen Zombie erschießt. Glenn vertraut ihm schließlich den letzten Untoten an. Danach gehen sie. Vergangenheit Morgan spricht Carol an. Ihm ist aufgefallen, dass sie stehts wachsam ist. Sie versucht ihre Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten und geht. Gegenwart Einige Zombies brechen aus der Formation aus. Abraham gelingt es sie zurück zu locken. Als er wieder eingestiegen ist, erzählt er voller Freude davon, wie die Morde an Pete und Reg abgelaufen sind. Auf Sashas entsetzte Frage erklärt er lächelnd, dass er einfach nur lebt, genau, wie sie. Vergangenheit Rick spricht Deanna sein Beileid aus. Er bekräftigt, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. Er fordert darüber hinaus, dass die Bewohner Alexandrias im Umgang mit Waffen ausgebildet werden und ständig bewaffnet sind. Einige Untote kommen aus dem Wald. Carter und sein Sohn sind mit der Situation völlig überfordert. Morgen greift schließlich ein, auch gegen Ricks Aufforderung es nicht zu tun. Entgeistert schaut Carter Rick an. Morgen schaut ihn ebenfalls vorwurfsvoll an und erinnert ihn daran, dass er keine Risiken mehr eingehen wollte. Carter hat einige Bewohner im Vorratshaus zusammen gerufen und bespricht einen Putsch. Eugene hört das Gespräch zufällig mit an. Einige Bewohner entgegnen, dass der Mord an Pete gerechtfertigt war, da dieser selbst getötet hat und ein Frauenschläger war. Carter schlägt schließlich vor, dass sie ihn ermorden sollten, bevor er weitere Bewohner erledigt. Eugene lässt ein Glas fallen und macht damit auf sich aufmerksam. Panisch geht er zurück und verursacht um so mehr Lärm. Carter richtet die Waffe auf Eugene, obwohl ihn mehrere Bewohner versuchen daran verbal zu hindern. Rick kommt hinzu und fordert eine Erklärung. Carter gesteht, dass er den Ort aus Ricks Herrschaft zurück erobern will. Rick entwaffnet ihn und zwingt ihn auf die Knie. Er bedroht ihn nun. Carter nimmt die Schuld auf sich und will umgebracht werden. Dieser gibt seine Waffe an Morgan ab. Danach bietet er ihm eine Kooperation an, damit er überleben kann Gegenwart Glenn trifft mit Ricks Trupp zusammen. Carter gesteht, dass es funktioniert und bietet Rick die Hand an, die er annimmt. Sie verteilen sich entlang der Herde. Sollte einer ausbrechen, so versuchen sie die Gruppe mit Schüssen auf Kurs zu halten. Glenn übernimmt die Nachhut. Carter will die Spitze übernehmen. Dieser hat nur noch Augen für die untote Herde und übersieht einen Zombie, der in einem Baum gefangen ist. Der Untote zieht ihn heran und beißt ihm in den Hals. Carter schreit und lenkt damit die Herde ab. Rick bittet Tobin die Gruppe zusammen zu halten. Vergangenheit Morgan sitzt auf Ricks Veranda und pflegt seinen Stab mit einem Tuch. Rick kommt und bietet ihm einen Platz im Haus an. Er hält Judith auf dem Arm, während er erklärt, dass er Morgan kennt - auch wenn es das erste Mal sei. Danach übergibt er ihm seine Tochter. Morgan erklärt, dass er im Waffenraum, als Rick Carter davon überzeugt hat ihm zu helfen, erkannt hat, dass dies der selbe Mann wie in King County war, der ihm half wieder auf den Weg zu kommen. Rick gesteht, dass er ihn töten wollte, da er ihn gerade nicht gebrauchen kann. Schließlich erkannte er jedoch, dass jemand, wie Carter ohnehin sterben wird. Gegenwart Rick reißt Carter vom Untoten los und erledigt den Zombie. Der gebissene Mensch schreit panisch. Rick ersticht ihn schließlich in den Hinterkopf, damit dieser still ist. Tobin gelingt es mit den Schüssen die Herde zusammen zu halten. Michonne und Morgan sind zu Rick aufgeschlossen. Per Funk erklärt Rick Tobin, dass er Carter erledigt hat, nachdem er gebissen wurde. Er schickt Morgan zurück um die Bewohner in Alexandria zu informieren. Sie wollen die Zombies weiter zum nächsten Übergabepunkt führen. Vergangenheit Jessie macht Inventur im Waffenlager, als Rick sie besucht. Er bittet um mehr Leuchtraketen. Er erklärt, dass er sich erstmal etwas zurück halten wollte, nachdem, was passiert ist. Jessie berichtet von Ron. Rick möchte nicht, dass er draußen ist, wobei sie ihm zustimmt. Sie erklärt, dass der Junge es nicht erträgt von Rick belehrt zu werden. Dieser will ihr und ihrer Familie den Umgang mit Waffen beibringen. Sie hat jedoch schon Rosita gebeten es ihr zu zeigen und will im Anschluss ihre Kinder lehren. Jessie ist bereit zu kämpfen. Rick zeigt der Gruppe das Ziel der Zombie-Treibjagd. Ab da ist das gröbste überstanden. Daryl, Sasha und Abraham führen dann die Untoten noch einige Meilen weiter. Nach dem Meeting fragt Abraham, ob Sasha dies macht um zu sterben, was sie lächelnd verneint. Auf dem Weg liegt der Traktorshop, den Glenn und sein Team in der Gegenwart schon gesäubert haben. Rick erklärt, dass sie dieses neutralisieren müssen, damit die Herde nicht abgelenkt wird. Glenn nimmt sich Nicholas beiseite. Er will ihn jetzt nicht dabei haben, ist aber überzeugt, dass er irgendwann dazu in der Lage sein wird. Rick steigt auf den Sattelschlepper vor dem Steinbruch und erklärt, dass sie die Untoten erledigen müssen, bevor sie die Gelegenheit haben sie zu erledigen. Gegenwart Während sie die Untoten führen, ertönt plötzlich eine laute Hupe. Der hintere Teil der Herde verlässt seinen Platz. Rick und Michonne beraten über die Herkunft des Geräusches und meinen es würde von zu Hause kommen. Besonderheiten * Nachdem Rick auf Pete am Anfang der Folge geschossen hat, flackert das Bild ins Schwarz/Weiße. Hier wird die Marke für den Rückblick gesetzt. * Gegen Ende der Folge wird die Szene zu Beginn wiederholt, in der man Rick nur die Ansprache sprechen hört. Diesmal mit Bild. Hier enden die Rückblicke. * Glenn betont, dass er früher Pizzabote war. Todesfälle * Carter Musik Trivia * Diskussion über diese Folge * Blog über diese Folge